1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural wood preservative and a method for preserving wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain oils when topically applied on finished wood products provide a preservative quality for the wood. Such oils coat the exterior surface of the wood, but generally do not penetrate deep into the wood. When the coating wears off by wear, evaporation, or decomposition, the wood is left unprotected. Consequently, repeated applications of the oil on the wood are needed to maintain the preserved nature of the wood. There is a need for a method to preserve wood which avoids the need to repeatedly apply the preservative.